The Great Adventure
by Watermelongirl432
Summary: read this and find out how Steve became your starter skin. Find out how his friend and him go out to Try and stop the zombies and save minecraft


The Great Adventure

By Katrina Dube

The air was damp down in that old, abandon mineshaft. Steve walked around aimlessly hoping to find some diamonds or anything to ease his pain. He had just lost his home and his materials to a creeper on the verge o blowing up. The creeper with its disformed body and strange face made anyone feel as though they were about to get brutally kill. Most people don't worry about one creeper but many of those horrible things. Any way Steve was holding the beginners pick that he had crafted. His tight grip was now loosening by the disappointment. He had not figured that he would find anything so he went back. He had gotten the following things: Iron, Stone, coal. He was walking up back to the opening when he heard a deep moaning sound. He heard the words "brains" and knew that it was a zombie. He only had his pick with him and a few ores and the zombie was about twenty blocks away.

He knew that there was no way of crafting a sword at this moment so he swung around gripping his stone pick with two hands. "You're going down zom…" but when he turned he saw that there wasn't just one but ten. It was so odd that he stood there for a second wondering if this was really real. He regarded what he thought and ran towards them. One, two, three hits killed one. Steve looked back and saw some more closing in. He jumped and pined one down cutting its head off. He stood up and hit one with his hands sending it flying into three other zombies. 'There are too many!' he thought. Then, out of the blue a white figure jumped in and killed three in a row. The figure had long hair and had iron armor on.

Steve guessed it was a girl but he couldn't he sure. The figure jumped up, pulled out two iron swords and cut four in half. Steve heard two zombies behind him. He spun around swinging his pick and killing the two zombies. "We should run" the figure said. The figure was in the shadows but he could tell that The figure was a she from her voice. "OK, I have a small house that's right near here. Follow me" Steve shouted. He ran towards the opening, killing a few zombies on his way, and jumped through. The girl grabbed his hand and pulled her up. Her eyes could be seen through the darkness and her iron sword was glistening with the blood of the zombie. He said to her "Just follow me and we'll be okay." She crossed her sword across her chest as a show of trust and Steve started running.

Steve loved to run across the flat forest land and feel the wind in his square face. He couldn't help but notice that the girl behind him was limping. 'She had probably fallen down while she was running' he though. He slowed his pace down a bit and offered to grab her a pig to ride on. He had a spare saddle in his pack that he used and gave her a pig. He also quickly crafted another saddle and they rode off. She seemed to be very pretty. She had a jacket with seeds all over and a red flower in her hair. She had a hat that was covered in melon seeds. Her hair was white and long. When she smiled her face looked brighter than the moon. He thought of her as a very nice and sweet person but she did come in and slay more than ten zombies.

She looked and him and smiled. "Thank you for giving me this wonderful pig. I'm very sorry for those zombies, I heard that zombies have been growing in population these past few days. The city's zombie control has been having a hard time keeping them out and the villagers are being bitten. I had just joined the zombie patrol and was just doing my daily route when I heard you" she looked back down at the pig "and I remembered how my parents sounded. They made the same remark as you 'there are to many' but the difference is I couldn't save my parents." She looked away from him and he heard a small whimper. He smile at her trying to cheer her up and said "well my house is right over that hill. I think I could make up a bed for you. If not you can take mine." The girl lifted her head up slightly obviously knowing that I had heard her and whispered "that's very kind of you. I hope it's not too much for you to handle." He just said "oh no problem! And here it is, my house."


End file.
